With developments of liquid crystal display technology, there is an increasingly high demand for a display effect of a liquid crystal display panel. A liquid crystal capacitance varying with a grayscale voltage leads to different symmetric central potentials of positive and negative potentials in different patterns, which results in serious fluctuation of a common electrode voltage (Vcom) of each point in the display panel within one frame period or between adjacent frames, thereby causing a display defect such as greenish, crosstalk, flicker, or the like.
In a device for adjusting the common electrode voltage and method thereof of a related art, the display effect of the panel is adjusted by automatically determining a compensation multiple of the common electrode voltage or by compensating a reference voltage of deflection of a liquid crystal molecule. However, such an adjusting scheme has low accuracy, and it is difficult to control a timing of compensation, so that the display defect cannot be effectively eliminated.